


Gaston's redemption

by abbessthegoddess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Gafou (disney), Gaston (disney) - Fandom, Gaston/Lefou (disney) - Fandom, LeFou (disney) - Fandom, redemption shot
Genre: M/M, redemption shot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbessthegoddess/pseuds/abbessthegoddess
Summary: right after the battle, Gaston has a shot at redemption and takes it!





	1. learning from mistakes and forgiveness

I wasn’t used to this...being completely helpless under this pile of ruin and once, melancholy castle….how did I get so low. Where did I go wrong? How could I make this right? Suddenly a light came my way. It was so blinding. I kept looking, it was so mesmerizing. Suddenly I saw the silhouette of a woman came into being. She looked familiar. It was an enchantress. Bright and beautiful. 

“I once gave one man the chance to change” She began, though I didn’t know who she spoke of then it dawned on me. It was the Beast “So therefore I’m giving you the chance to as well, although, your sentence will be to make amends” 

“Amends to who?” I asked wondering who she meant. 

“That’s for you to find out” she says as she suddenly vanishes. 

Well when she left I was perplexed. I called out to my friend, LeFou when suddenly I thought, “where’s Lefou” then remembered that I shoved him in front of the piano. Oh God what have I done! I need to apologize to him. I know it seems like I don’t care about anyone but I really do care for him. How was I gonna make this up to him. Then I thought even more. Maurice, I do need to apologize to him as well. I fucked up. I couldn’t believe what I did. How could I have been so cruel to everyone? Why would I do this? It now dawned onto me that I needed to also apologize to the Beast who I also tried to kill. One last person though Belle...I need to apologize to these people who I hurt so much. So I made my venture to the castle gates. Upon entry, I caught eyes with a man called Cogsworth. I asked if I could speak with the king and queen and he led me to their throne room. Once I got in there, I noticed their cold stares...not like I could blame them. I’ve messed up. 

“Belle, o, or queen Belle I should say, i wish to confess my apologies and mistakes...I know what I did is messed up, I Know that I’ve hurt you both in many ways and, I know a sorry isn’t enough, what can I do to show that I’m sorry” I say as I begin shaking a bit. Suddenly, the king spoke. I believe his name is Adam…

“Gaston, is it?” He asked and I nodded yes for response. He began to speak again “you are vain, cruel, some would even call selfish, would they” 

The more I thought of those words the more I realized he was right about me. 

“Yes and I just, I want to change, I really do” I said “How can I show you this?”  
“Well, it’s certainly brave of you to come here and show that you’re sorry” Belle says “For starters, you’ll learn how to compliment others instead of yourself all the time...secondly, you go apologize to my father who you tied to a tree” 

“Also, you will stay here, in the castle. For I was once like you, if I can change, so can you, you just need to believe you can and others will believe too” 

“T-thank you” I said as i bowed down to them and tried to go and find Maurice. And as I left the room, I actually felt a sense that I could actually change. And I bumped into a man, a man who was holding an art easel. Needless to say I helped him pick it up. As I was picking it up and handing it to him, I saw it was Maurice… Yeah, he looked angry. Not like I can blame him. He looked stoic for a solid 10 seconds before he finally spoke. 

“Gaston..you’re alive?” He asked

“Ye, yes...can you talk?” I asked “I really do want to make amends with you” I said as he agreed to speak and he went to a more quiet place in the garden. 

“What do you wish to say?” He asked

“I wish to apologize...I wish to not be like how I was in the little village and I know my apology doesn’t seem like much, but I really am sorry” 

“Then show me” he said after some time of silence. “You will work for me, I need some help you know?” 

“I’ll do it.” I said “I will work for you, and earn your trust back...but right now, there’s one person who I need to earn the trust back most of all...it’s LeFou.” I paused “Do you know where he is?” 

“I believe he’s in the east wing talking to Lumiere” he says 

“Thank you Maurice, thank you for believing in me” I said as I go to run off to the East wing. Right as I got into the castle I saw him. He looked happy. How could I possibly ruin that. I began turning around, right as I was about to, I locked eyes with him. I walk inside the tower, trembling a bit. Right as he comes up to me, and I him, I feel something for him that I’ve never felt before...sorrow. Sorrow for all the hurt that I caused him. 

“G, Gaston?” he asks as we looked at each other. “I thought you were dead” 

“I thought so too….but nevermind that. LeFou, I am so so sorry, to you I’m the most sorry...I did unspeakable things to you, I hurt you, I understand if you never want to speak with me again, I really do” 

“Hey, hey I’m always gonna be your friend, but there’s things, no more like words I need to have with you” he says to me. 

“I understand that, I’d love to do it right now, I just want your forgiveness, not because I deserve it...but because you want to” I said to him. 

“Of course, maybe we can go to my room on the first floor” He said to me as he guided me there. As we got to his bedroom, I began getting a bit nervous thinking what he might say but knowing that it ultimately was best for him. We got in there, in his room. It looked very Lefouish not to say the least...a pride tapestry on his wall, a picture of his favorite singer, Madame Garderobe! I was so lost in a trance by this guy...this amazing guy.

“Some tea?” he asked as I was in my trance.

“Wh, what?” I asked…”Oh, um no thanks, maybe later though” I saw a glimmer of hurt in his eyes and I saw him cry. “LeFou, i, I’m so so sorry, just let it all out” I say as i sit there holding him. 

“I thought you were dead...I honestly didn’t think you’d be alive” he paused to catch his breath. “God, why Gaston, why are you so so vain, why did you make me tell that terrible lie for you? And for what? To get a girl you know isn’t into you...why couldn’t you, why couldn’t you love me!?” he said and i looked at him, feeling terrible. “Why couldn’t you be soft and gentle? Why did you never praise me?” he paused again. “And how dare you, just leave me there under the piano, do you know how betrayed you made me feel?” 

“I’m so sorry, I know that means nothing though, I’ll never do that to you again, I promise, just let me be your yes man...let me just hold you up.” I paused, tearing up seeing how much I hurt him, feeling dreadful. “And to answer your question about my vainess, I let everyone’s praise get to me...I didn’t pace myself...it’s no one’s fault but my own. And from now on, I’m committed to helping you, to being your yes man, I know that it must have hurt you for me to turn on you in such awful ways, what can I do to make it up to you?” I asked, just wanting his pain to stop. “I really actually, don’t have an excuse for my behavior, but I’m committed to bettering myself. You know, Maurice offered me an assisting job, I even talked to Belle and Adam, the beast is going to impart his lessons on me, I guess.” I stopped and looked up and saw him smile. “I just want you to be happy and not with me, but for you” 

“Gaston?” he said, unsure. “How do I know you’re being sincere?” 

“You’ll know I’m sincere by my actions, by how I choose to be...I’m even gonna ask them to not put mirrors in my room to help that” I say as we laugh a bit. 

“Good, cause when ya looked into those mirrors, that was so um odd!” He added. “But anyway, we always have dinner every night, would you like to join me?” He asked happily. 

“I’d love that” I said. “Now, I hate to ask you to do this, but can you give me a tour guide to my room?” i asked hesitantly. 

“Of course I will” and um “Gaston?” he said pausing…”I’m glad you’re not dead” 

 

(Okay guys...that’s chapter one. Tell me what you think?. Chapter two to come shortly...it’ll be called “developed feelings”)


	2. newfound romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston starts to get feelings for LeFou

It’s been three days since I moved into the castle. I was getting ready for dinner, nervous and shaking a bit. God I wasn’t used to these feelings. Feelings of uncertainty, feelings of panic. It was new for me. I was getting ready, looking into the only mirror in my room to make sure I looked put together. I was also thinking of LeFou. God I’ve hurt him so much. There must be something I could do for him. I know he’s always wanted to learn to read, maybe I could ask Belle if she could give him lessons. Yes, I’m going to ask Belle to do this. As I was getting ready, I heard a knock on the door. I go to answer the door and let in a woman who is kind of my height. She looked kind and pleasant to be around. She introduced herself. 

“Hello, my name is Mrs. Potts, I’m just here to see if you’re getting yourself settled.” she says. 

“I am finding it easy to, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Gaston” I replied. “Um, how is your day going?”

“It’s going good but I do have something to say to you” she replies. “Did you not see how much LeFou cared for you, just for you to turn on him and leave him under the maestro! You hurt him so so much. He was so broken when he came here. You, you better not hurt him again.” she says. 

She had a point. He was so devoted to me and I made him lie for me, I left him for dead. God why was I such a prick. How could I do that! In the war they say “No one gets left behind.” How could a war captain turn on him. I have felt like I left him behind. 

“I know, god I’ve hurt him, I’ve hurt him so so much. Why I did those things...I don’t know. I don’t have an excuse” I paused “but the enchantress has given me a second chance, not to prove to her I can do this, not even to myself, but to everyone who I’ve wronged” I paused again. “I’m ashamed of myself as well, you’re right about me, I’m selfish and vain, I i can’t believe what I’ve done” 

“I know a man who was once like you, our king.” she said matter of factly. “He was cruel, vain, greedy...cared only for looks. But one day, he just started to change. I believe that if a man who was greedy and vain as him can change, then so can you. It’s all about the environment. So that’s why I believe that if you believe, anything is possible, Now I do believe that Lefou will be coming in soon to bring you to dinner but it may be nice if you brought him.” she said. 

“That’s a great idea, now I must be off, I need to go see him” I said feeling a bit different about him than before. 

I didn’t know this feeling. It made me feel a bit nauseous. It was like my heart was a bit jumpy. I walked into LeFou’s room, waited for him and admired him from afar. Right as I was looking at him, I knocked on the door. 

“LeFou, are, are you ready yet?” I asked patiently not knowing what the hell was going on in my head. 

“Ye, yeah, I thought I was bringing you” he replied. 

“I thought it’d be nice if I could come and get you” I said. “Now, if you’re ready“ I said putting my arm around his neck and getting the door for him. As we were entering the dining hall, I was amazed by the beauty of the room. “LeFou, this room is gorgeous.” I said. 

“It is, it really is, um would you like to help me get the plates?” He asked. 

I agreed and he led me to the cabinets, the room was empty. As we were going towards the cabinets to, he began to trip. I caught up to him to catch him in my arms. Right as I caught him, I looked into his eyes, feeling my heart skip a beat. I couldn’t help myself. I kissed him...passionately may I add. Right as our kiss ended, he looked up at me a bit confused. 

“Ga, Gaston!” he exclaimed. “Wh, wha_” right as he was about to ask again, I kissed him again, I couldn’t help myself. I put him on the counter and gave him a long passionate kiss. God what have I been missing out on. RIght as I was about to end the kiss, he pulled me towards him again. We were kissing and making out for a long time. We didn’t even realize someone walked in. It was Belle. Her mouth was hanging open. 

“This is new, Gaston I thought you were straight” she asked me.

“Let’s be honest, I’ve always swung both ways, and I think everyone in the village expected me to be this macho guy. Well you can be athletically inclined as this man says I am and be bisexual or gay. You can be feminine and be straight. And I think I’ve suppressed some of these feelings and the last two days, I’ve had these strange feelings for LaFou.” I said. 

 

“Ga, Gaston? You like me?” he asked shocked. 

“Well yeah, is that so hard to believe?” I wondered. As Belle chimed in. 

“Well I’m gonna leave you two to yourselves, um I’ll make sure you two are seated together and um Gaston? Is it true, you’ll be working for my father? Like being his assistant?” 

“It is true, as I apologized to him, he told me that I could work for him and be there to help him to prove that I am sorry” I said in reply. 

“Well Gaston, I’m impressed, it seems you’re genuine about this” he chimed in, “Well, I must be off now, you two enjoy!” she winked at LeFou who at this moment was blushing, and looking up at me. 

I began kissing him again, before I led him into the dinner room. I pulled out his chair for him, loving the way he smiled at me. I’d do anything to see him happy. As we were sitting at dinner, he introduced me formerly to a few people. He introduced me to Lumiere, Madame Garderobe, Plumette, Maestro Cadenza, and this little boy named Chip. It was the first point in my life where I knew these people had an idea of me, but were willing to take me in anyway. It was really accepting. I held hands with my new found love. Loving the way he was conversing with everyone. I was probably staring at him for way too long. I saw a look Mrs. Potts gave me. She looked pleased. I got up to go talk to Belle. 

“Um Belle, may I have a word with you?” I asked gaining a bit of confidence back. But not the vain kind of confidence but rather the appropriate amount of it that I knew everyone still needs. 

“Of course, what is it?” she asked. 

“I know that LeFou has wanted to learn how to read for a long time now...would you be willing to give him some lessons?” I replied back. Almost immediately she responded back. 

“I would be willing to, does he know about this?” she wondered. 

“He doesn’t, I was planning on telling him all about it tonight.” I said. 

“That’s really sweet of you to set this up for him, you must genuinely care for him” he said matter of factly. 

“I really do, I just hope he sees that. His opinion of me is the one that I value the most.” I said before heading back to my seat. Right as I was about to, she stopped me 

She said “you better not hurt him” 

“I promise I’ll never do anything that makes him not trust me. I promise to be the perfect boyfriend to him, he deserves it.” 

She smiled back to me and came towards me and hugged me. “It’s good to see a softer and more gentle you.” she said. I headed back to my seat. Just sitting there, talking to everyone, getting to know everyone. It turns out, I’m not the only one who enjoys hunting. It turns out, Lumiere and Cogsworth enjoy it too. We decided that we would go out hunting with each other twice a week. I felt so welcomed. It was then that LeFou planted a long, tender kiss on my lips. Everyone looked at us, happily. 

“Aha! LaFou, you finally got the man” Lumiere said in a thick french accent. 

“Yep, oh boy! I’m so so happy” He said getting all giddy. God that was good to see. 

*time interval. Dinner is over and everyone is back in their rooms, falling asleep. Gaston moved his stuff into LeFou's room, per his request. It seemed like everything was going well in the castle. 

 

(Okay so that’s chapter two...of course tell me what you think and also next chapter do ya’ll want mature content?)


	3. getting intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does Gaston and LeFou get steamy?

(Dinner is over and everyone has went back to their rooms. Gaston is about to go into Lefou’s room to tell him that he got him reading lessons just as a little boy runs into him named Chip.) 

“Whoa little man, where are you of to in such a hurry?” I asked as i knelt down to talk to him. 

“I’m running late for bed, sorry sir” he says in a shy timid voice. “Aren’t you Gaston?” he asked me. 

“As a matter of fact I am.” I said. 

“Um, nice to meet you sir” he said with a yawn and he was about to fall asleep. Before he hit the ground, I caught him and carried him to his room. 

“Come on, little sir...I got ya” I said carrying him to his room. As I was carrying him, I thought, what would it be like if Lefou and I had a child...that’d be nice. Right as I was getting to his room, I knocked on the door to see Mrs. Potts there smiling. “He was running down the hall and getting tired, so I carried him to bed” I said. 

“Well thank you, Gaston” she said right as Mr. Potts was entering the room. 

“Gaston, my my, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you, are you getting all settled?” he asked. 

“I am, thank you” I replied as he had a kind of shocked look on his face. 

“Gaston...thanking anyone besides LeFou...my this is a shock” he said and we all laughed. 

“Yeah, I was a dick wasn’t I?” I said. “Well, I’m committed to changing for the better. Honestly, that man deserves so much more than I’ve given him in the past years.” I paused remembering that I needed to get to him. “Now, I just remembered that I need to tell him something...I must be off” I said right as I left to go find him. 

“Goodnight Gaston!” they all said simultaneously. 

I went down the hall to LeFou’s room to find him in there just being his amazing self. He was singing a song to himself and just dancing around the room. I snuck up behind him and just put my arms around his waist. 

“Hello there handsome” I said kissing his neck. “I have a surprise for you” 

He turned around and looked at me happily. “REALLY!?...Was is it Gaston?” he asked full of excitement. 

“So, I talked to Belle today and she said she’d teach you to read. I know you’ve been wanting to learn for a long time and I thought it’d be nice if we did together.” I said waiting for his response. Well, his response came in the form of a long, deep, passionate kiss. 

“Mmm, LeFou, god you build a fire under me no one has ever done.” I say getting impatient as I pick him up and hold him next to me right before we lay on the bed. Right as I was undoing his shirt, he stopped me. 

“Wai, wait is this happening?” he said looking really happy. 

“It is happening babe!” I paused and thought “LeFou, how long have you felt this way about me and I never noticed it?” I asked. 

“Since we were teenagers…” he said gulping a bit. I felt so bad. I had talked about Belle and other girls from the village romantically for such a long time. I couldn’t imagine how hard that was for him. 

“Oh...LeFou, let me make this up to you” I said before I laid him on the bed soothingly, lovingly. “I’m gonna make you feel so good” I said right before I kissed a trail down his chest. I groped him on his quivering member. He began running his hands down my chest. God, it felt so good. God I’ve been missing out so so much. We had a night of long passionate deep love. We never really made it to home base. I was taking it slow with him. I wanted him to know that he doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to do and that I wanted to take this relationship slow. He looked at me with loving and gleaming eyes. This man is so so wonderful. I’ve never been this blissful in my life. I’ve also never seen him looking so happy. We stayed up for like two hours, talking. Well, he did the talking. I’ve talked about me so many times that I just wanna get to know him more. He told me so many things.

He said “There’s a fashion show that Plumette is going to put on, God I wanna go so bad but I don’t have anyone to go with and I’d ask you to go but I’d fear you’d be bored” he said. 

“Hey...nonsense, I’d love to go with ya” I said. Well needless to say that made him happy. I loved seeing him happy. I wanted him to keep talking, but he was drifting off to sleep. As I saw this, I tucked him into bed and began cuddling with him. I whispered to him…”Goodnight my love, you look so peaceful” as i felt calm and drifted off to sleep also. 

(So that’s chapter three...Next chapter we’re gonna have a jealous Stanley who is so scorned by Lafou that he plots to kill him...but will Gaston come to his rescue?....Tune in to find out!)


	4. loved scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Stanley so hurt that he'd do the unthinkable?

LeFou’s POV

I was just waking up in the morning. Slowly may I add. My mind has been twirling with excitement in the past few days...I finally have the man of my dreams. And in the way that I’ve always wanted to have him. With him loving and sweet. Not boastful but dreamy in a good way. Let’s just please hope he doesn’t lose that awesome body! He has been so sweet the past few days. I feel like he’s really changed. I was just sitting there watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful...so tranquil. God I’ve always admired him when he slept. I started to remember when we were teenagers... I (sometimes) would watch him sleep from his doorway...he’s always been such a peaceful sleeper. He also talks in his sleep. For instance, last night, he was by the sound of it telling the bimbettes to back the hell away from him. Not like I blame him. They kind of stalked him in town. I was starting to get a bit hungry so I got dressed, brushed my hair and did my business and exited the room. I was humming along the way to breakfast. I was just strolling a long look up and greeting people on the way. As I was walking someone tripped me. I was going down and some caught me.

“whoa, looks like I caught ya falling” Stanley said. I could tell this was about to be awkward as he held me close to his chest. I began pushing him off and said…

“Stanley, I need to tell you something” 

“what is it?” Stanley asked. I didn’t know how to start so I just said the truth.

“I, I’m dating Gaston now. I’m sorry, but I’ve always had a thing for him and and if the Beast can change allegedly from how he was before he became the beast, then so can Gaston…” I paused. “I’m sorry but I need to be true to my heart and my heart’s saying Gaston” I said as a long pause and silence drawn on. 

When he finally spoke, he said “But I want you, you’re mine!” he paused “How could you fall for a monster as him?!” 

“Because Stanley, because I love him. And I’m always gonna love him…you deserve the best also and I hope you find that soon. But I deserve it too and for the first time in my life, I’m genuinely happy!” 

As I said this, he stormed off in a fit of anger. I felt so bad but also knew that I needed to be true to myself. I was trying to brush it off and keep on walking. As I was walking, I needed to catch my breath so I went into the garden. As I went into the garden, I saw Gaston with Maurice. He was holding a ladder still as Maurice was drawing a mural on the castle. The mural looked fabulous! As Maurice needed a paint brush, Gaston would hand it to him. I also heard them talking and discussing. By the sound of it, Gaston wanted to learn to paint. That would be fun for him. He was starting to get a bit stir crazy with nothing to do. This would make him a bit less bored until the hunting with Lumiere and Cogsworth began. I went up to him and hugged him from behind. 

He looked enthralled to see me. “Hello there sweetheart!” he said “Where’d you sneak off to this morning?” he asked

“Oh, I was about to go get breakfast, if you want, I could bring some out here for the three of us.” I said happily. 

“Hey, Maurice!” Gaston yelled out, “My baby love is offering to bring us some food, are ya interested!” 

“Oh, yes that sounds wonderful!” he said “Thank you LeFou!” 

As I was going to the banquet hall, I caught a glimpse of Stanley glaring at me. I’m sure my face looked terrified by the conversations of late. I was shaking a bit as well, I’m sure. Well, suddenly I felt a push.

“hey, babe are you okay?” Gaston asked.

It took me awhile to respond but I finally pulled myself together. “Oh, yes, yeah I’m okay, let me just go get the food.” I said as I walked off. God, idk why but he was just sending off creepy vibes as he looked at me with bloodlust eyes.

*time interval…it was dinnertime now and everyone was talking about their day (from Gaston’s POV now)

Dinner was on now and there was a fine meal of venison. As I was eating it, I felt as if I was in heaven it was so phenomenal. Well, Chip just came up to me with a sword and asked if he could play sword with him. I obliged of course. This kid was like a riot!

“You need to watch all angles Chip” I said for warning. “wouldn’t wanna accidentally hurt you”

“Oh, okay Mr. Legume” he said as his mother looked on and laughed happily. “When I grow up, I want to meet a boy like how you met LeFou Gaston!” He said.

His father came up and took him to come eat “One day you will Chip, but for now, just be a child” he said. 

“Yes! Yes, listen to your father, he’s a very wise man!” I said when suddenly Adam came up to me, wanting to talk. 

“Gaston, as it looks like you’re getting settled in the castle, I’d like to talk to you. Tomorrow, maybe we could go through a stroll in the garden and just talk about things” He asked me.

“That would be nice Adam.” I replied back. 

As we all sat down to eat, I kept noticing that LeFou looked really distracted. This was concerning me. “LeFou…where is that head of yours off to?” I asked with concern in my voice. 

“Oh, um nowhe_” I cut him off.

“LeFou, come on, be honest with me.” I asked of him. “We’re in a relationship and I’d like to know what’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours” I imparted of him.

“Well, today…I ran into Stanley and he said that he wanted me but I told him we are together and he got angry and just something seems off about him” 

“well, he’s probably just mad about this. After all, if a man as great as you turned me down, I’d be pretty upset” I said reassuringly. “just don’t read too much into this, it’s probably nothing sweetheart!”

“well, I guess you’re right about this baby…thank you for calming me down” He said as he cuddled up to me as we ate. “This is amazing venison!” (dear meat) he said

“It really is, but um your cakes are much better babe!” 

“want me to make you one?” he asked me.

“Oh yes! That sounds wonderful…thank you sunshine!” I said as I kissed him tenderly.  
time interval *

As Lefy and I were headed to bed, Lumiere stopped me. He had Cogsworth escort LeFou to bed. I was a little freaked out by this. Like What the hell is going on!? Then he said something freaked me out. 

He begins his tale…” I was walking Plumette back to our room and I overheard Stanley talking to himself…he was plotting to kill LeFou. Now I wanted you to be aware but not freak him out…but I don’t want him to be alone”

I was in pure shock. “we have to do something, I just got him. I can’t lose him. I wouldn’t be whole again if I did. We have to tell Adam.” Right as I said this, Stanley came around the corner. When he saw me, he looked at me in a fit of rage. Lumiere was trying to keep me calm though. Cause obviously, if I lost my shit it’d look bad. 

“co, come on Gaston” he said ushering me down another hall whispering. “let’s go to the king”

(Chapter 4 you guys! I hope ya’ll are still liking it. If you want, give me some pointers so I can make this even better! I’m obviously very passionate about this ship and I want it to be amazing! Wouldn’t it be awesome if they made a movie about this!)


	5. protecting my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how will Gaston keep LeFou safe?

Gaston’s POV

I just, I couldn’t believe this...I knew that Stanley must’ve been hurt and confused. But the thought that he’d try to kill LeFou, that he’d try to kill one of the sweetest men I ever met, it got to me. I just, it was giving me a headache...We were entering Adam and Belle’s throne room but it all seemed a blur to me. I had to get back to LeFou, I needed to protect him. I was just, I was in a blur and I couldn’t get out of it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lumiere snapping his fingers at me. 

“Gaston! Gaston are you there?” I heard as he kept snapping. 

“Oh, oh shit, sorry, i’m just, in a daze” i replied. 

“Lumiere...what’s going on? And why does Gaston seem as if he’s under a spell? Is Agathe back!?” 

I began speaking, I’m sure sounding hysterical “Stanley threatened to kill LeFou” I let out breathing heavily. 

“What? What I don’t understand, he seems like such a nice guy” Adam replied. 

“It’s true monsieur” Lumiere confided “I overheard him on the way back to Plumette and my room. I warned Gaston and thought it’d be best to warn Gaston. What shall we do about this?” 

Just then, we heard a slight whimper come in through the huge doors. It was LeFou...he looked devastated. 

“Gaston...what’s going on?” he pleaded to me. 

What do I do? I didn’t want to hurt him anymore, but i didn’t want to lie. That’s exactly what I’d be doing if I said nothing but it’d be more dangerous if I didn’t do anything and one day Stanley actually come up and do it! I was so confused. But then, I had a clear thought, it’s not me hurting him...it’s Stanley. 

“Right as Lumiere was passing Stanley’s room, he overheard him plotting to take your life...I’m so sorry you had to find out like this!” I said seeing him get hurt. 

“I, I don’t understand, why would he do this! It doesn’t make any sense!” Belle said. 

“I guess he can’t stand the fact that LeFou is happy” Lumiere said. “But still this is outrageous” 

It looked like LeFou was on the verge of tears. I didn’t want him to have to be in there any longer than he was. He just looked so gloomy. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. 

“Gaston, I don’t like this!” LeFou said to me almost pleading for us to leave the room. 

“I know LeFou, I know” I said trying to calm his nerves. 

“We pick this up tomorrow, everyone. It’s late, everyone’s tired and we aren’t going to get anywhere when we’re all emotional like this” Belle said. 

“I agree” I said agreeingly as we all proceeded to leave the throne room. I held LeFou close to me. Protectively close. We had gotten to our hall. Everything seemed fine. I turned around, especially paranoid to make sure that we weren’t being followed. I didn’t see anything at first. But right as I was turning around, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure of a slender looking man. I didn’t know who it was at first but then I saw the oddly shaped curls on top of his head and figured out exactly who it was. It was Stanley. I knew those curly locks anywhere. He was always trying to one up me. At first I thought it was just a town's thing, that he wanted to be me. Now, I see what that really was. It was jealousy that LeFou was attracted to me and not him. It just didn’t make any sense to plot to kill the one you’re enamored by. But anywho, the way he was looking at me, was taunting. Like he could tell he was getting under my skin. 

As quick as I could, I got LeFou into his room. He had spent so much time aiding me, helping me. Even during the war when I would be all bruised up from the fights, he would nurture and bandage me up. 

When we got into his room, he just sort of fell apart in my arms. 

“How could he!” LeFou cried. “How could he do this, I knew he was mad but I would have never thought he’d stoop low enough to threaten this upon me” LeFou said with hurt in his voice...It was almost like he was trying to make himself smaller so he couldn’t get hurt anymore. 

“I don’t know either, sweetheart. This honestly doesn’t make any sense to me either. But the one thing I do know is that our doors will be being watched tonight. You’ll be safe.” I said reassuringly. “Now, didn’t you have lessons with Belle today? Do you wanna show me what you learned?” I asked trying to get his mind off of all the drama. 

“Oh, um yeah sure baby” he said as he got his book out and began showing me that he could spell out the words “bird” and “flew” and “sky” I was so proud of him. Then he said “The blue bird flew over the sky” 

“That was wonderful!” I said proudly. “My baby is so smart!” I began to kiss him everywhere until I saw that smile I so loved. “You really are smart! I hope you know this!” I said to him. 

“I’m beginning to learn this. Thank you so much for believing in me Gaston. You really don’t know how much your changing is making me happy!” he paused as he kissed my neck happily “but Gaston” he paused. 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

“Don’t you dare lose that body!” He pleaded and i chuckled happily. 

“Oh, never honey!” i said with a wink “besides, I know it drives you crazy!” 

Right as I said that, we were getting tired and decided to go to bed. As we were getting all settled, he cuddled up to me wanting comfort from this day. I gave it to him of course. Why wouldn’t I! Right as we were headed off to bed, I heard him say a soft phrase that warmed my heart…

“I love you Gaston” he said. I smiled so big at that “And all is forgiven, you really do mean it!” 

I stopped as my heart got heavy and kind of nauseous. 

“I love you too, LeFou” I said as we trailed off to sleep. 

*time interval...they’re still asleep but LeFou keeps tossing and turning right as he thinks of Stanley. 

LeFou’s POV

As I was laying there, I couldn’t admittedly sleep. I was just thinking of what I overheard in the throne room. How could Stanley do this to me. I thought he cared. If he cared, he’d let me be happy with the man I’ve loved since the age of ten. He knew how I felt of him. But this...this is low. Just suddenly I thought, what’s going on in Stanley’s head. Maybe I could try to talk to him. 

Then I had kind of a lightbulb idea as Chip one day called it. Man those kids and their new phrases. But that’s not the point. I knew that I couldn’t get out of here without the guards and I knew that if they came, that’d alert Stanley so I just decided to escape through a back way I once found. As I was leaving the room, I came upon his door. I felt my heart escape my chest. Right as I was about to knock on the door, I felt a hand touch my shoulder behind me. It was Gaston. 

(okay ya’ll that’s chapter 5! If you guys have any feedback feel free to tell me! Chapter 6 will be up on Thursday!)


	6. a little more dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content for the first time!

LeFou’s POV

As we were standing there, I could see the confusion in Gaston’s eyes. Needless to say, he didn’t understand why I was outside of Stanley’s bedroom. 

“LeFou, why are you up? And right here? What are you doing by Stanley’s door?” he said a little scared. 

At first I stuttered, God it was still so nice to see him caring. “I thought that, if I talked to him and tried reasoning with him, that this could all be cleared up.” I replied. 

At that, he pushed me up against the wall, one hand against the wall, the other on my left cheek. This I was actually missing. His dominance. He hadn’t been dominant for a while and I felt as if though, he was completely a different person. I didn’t want certain aspects to change though. For instance, his dominant side, I want him to be dominant over me. I want a dominant man who just completely takes over for me. After all, after a long day of my day job of an 1700 pride support group header was hard, That of hearing all these stories of course. God the end of the day, I just needed someone making decisions for me. Anywho I’m rambling and it’s been a long time since we’ve spoken. I broke the silence saying “Ga, Gaston…” I paused feeling the older and much bigger man dominate me. “Wh, what are you doing?” 

He brushed his own lips against my lips “LeFou, my sweetheart...you are not to go anywhere near this area of the castle. Do you understand me?” 

I bit my lip happily and said “I, I understand” I paused. “But what are we gonna do about this?” 

“That’s for the king and the queen to decide on, I don’t want you worrying about that” he paused. “Now, let’s go back to our room” he yawned and I yawned in unison. “I’m tired and exhausted and I have to be at work tomorrow and so do you” 

“I agree, let’s go to bed” I said as he offered to give me a piggyback ride. God that man was strong. And I fucking loved it. As we got into the room, I felt a hand go down my pants and turned around to see a shirtless Gaston. For nights now, I was so used to seeing him shirtless, hell even days when he would help chop down wood for fires. It wasn’t getting any older though. 

“Surprised babe?” he asked me and just began to strip me. 

“God, just take me Gaston! God I want it so bad.” I asked. 

“Mmm, god yes I will” he said to me. He picked me up and threw me on the bed and towered over me, both hands against the bed and he kissed me tenderly. As it was getting heated, he held both my hands together and began to trail a line of kisses down my stomach. He began to grind his hips against mine and I could feel my male member getting harder as it went on. Then out of nowhere, he placed his cock in my hand. 

“Suck me off babe, god I need a good blowjob!” he said to me and I happily complied. I began licking his cock, feeling the hard cock on my tongue made me moan louder than ever and I finally went down on his cock hard with my mouth. I got into a pretty good rhythm after a while and just kept bobbing my head up and down. God his member was so huge and I kept gagging on it. Decidedly, that was setting him over the edge. “Mmm, god that feels so wonderful babe, ya like gagging on my cock?” 

I nodded up and down as he asked this and I submitted even further. Right as I could feel myself about to come, he pulled me off of him and began lubing up my rosebud and impaled me right away and moaned loudly. “Go, God gaston! God you’re so good!” I said as he reached his hand around my hips and began to give me a wonderful handjob. “Harder baby!” I said forgetting that there were people on the other side of the wall. I so didn’t care by then. He kept going harder both on the handjob and on my rosebud. Right as I could feel myself about to cum, he gave me the order, moaning loudly. 

“CUM Lefou, cum right now with me” he said as he came right into me, it felt so so good. It was so wonderful! “Oh LeFou! God that felt so wonderful, I love you so much!” He said to me and my heart melted. 

“I love you too, baby” I said smiling happily. Right as we were calming down, our chests getting more even, we cuddled in each other’s arms and fell asleep. 

*time interval: it’s the next day and everyone is awake (switching POVs now) 

Gaston’s POV 

As we were waking up in the morning, i remembered that amazing night before. God that felt so wonderful! What had i been missing out on all these years. I looked over at him happily and he was still asleep. He always looked so peaceful as he slept. Then suddenly, he woke up and cuddled up to me. 

“Goodmorning beautiful” I said

He yawned a bit and cuddled up to me “Good morning handsome” He said back. “God I don’t wanna get up” he complained. 

“I know, neither do I but I did promise Adam that we’d go out for a stroll around the garden today. He says he wants to get to know me and I think that’d be nice” I answered back. 

“I suppose that’s fair, besides I do have lessons with Belle today and I don’t wanna stand her up” he responded. 

“So” I said as I jumped out of bed and got my clothes on along with him and held him close to me. “You go to your lessons with Belle and I go strolling with Adam and then um, we have a wonderful date night tonight at my tavern? I haven’t been there in a while and would love to go to Villeneuve” I said with a seductive tone in my voice. 

“That, that does sound wonderful babe! And maybe we could have a double date with Mrs. and Mr. Potts?” he asked me. 

“That sounds wonderful!” I responded back

“Then it’s a date!” he replied, happy as a clam. 

“Yes it is baby, now if you would excuse me, Adam and I are going to go for breakfast I think and I could meet ya for lunch?” I asked and he nodded yes to get ready. Right as I was leaving the room, I saw an image from hell. It was stanley alright. I was making my way towards him and I guess he saw me coming and just stood there with a horrifying grin. One that I saw in my nightmares about the war. He knew he had gotten to me. I can’t believe that I let him under my skin. 

“What are you staring at, boy?” he said to me “You wanna get some stanley?” he said tauntingly and went further “yeah know, you aren’t the first one LeFou’s been with, I know I rocked his world” 

Well, that was enough to make me snap! “Listen here, you little shit!” I said with a obvious disdain for the man. “I have no interest in talking to an angry and bitter man! I’m through with that shit, so I suggest that if you don’t want to see a real beast, you leave LeFou around or it’s gonna get worse for you!” I said with a threatening voice. We both heard steps coming towards up and we turned around and it was of course LeFou. I went up to him and escorted him to his lessons “come on babe, let’s get you to Belle” I said. I wasn’t even risking anything at this point. The dude was crazy. 

(Okay ya’ll that’s chapter 6! Tell me what ya think please?)


	7. a long awaited announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major cliffhanger

(Hey guys, I know it’s been awhile, I’ve been dealing with a lot at home and my world has been horrible but I’m planning to pic this fic up)-MATURE CONTENT

 

this is inspired by @amelianna-the-anon 

Chapter 7…a long awaited announcement. 

Gaston’s POV

As I was going to Lefou and mine’s room, I felt so good about everything as if, as if my world was finally coming together. It felt wonderful. I was just taking a leisurely stroll, yah know no rush. That was a big mistake. When I walked into my room, I saw my beloved Lefou dead on the bed. I began yelling “NO NO NO!”

As I began yelling no, I felt myself coming to reality. 

“Gaston? Gaston! Wake up baby” I heard a small concerned voice saying. I was so freaked out. As I was opening my eyes, i saw Lefou trying to shake me up. 

“Le, Lefou?” I asked puzzled and concerned “wh, what’s going on?”

“You were screaming no, you seemed like you were in another world. Were you having a nightmare?” He asked.

“Ye, yeah baby, but I’m fine now” I said trying to put his mind at ease. God that dream was the last fucking thing he needed to hear about. I’d only worry him more. His friendship with Stanley was over, that was too much for him. He doesn’t need to hear about this shit. No way no how. All I wanna do now is protect and spoil him. After all, it’s what an amazing sweet man like him deserves. “After all, it’s just a dream and I’m fine now” i say grabbing his hands lovingly and staring into his eyes.

“Okay Gast, if you say so” he said unsure. “Just know, even like before the battle, I’m here if ya need to talk. This relationship goes both ways” 

“I know baby, but hey we can’t sit in this bed all day” I said changing the subject. I went over to our door and let in the chef delivering Lefou’s favorite breakfast in bed. Eggs, toast with grape jam, oatmeal, steak, chamomile tea and coffee with an english breakfast with the finest French wine. “and now as Lumiere always says before he breaks out in song, enjoy your dinner mon amour (my love in french).” He looked so taken aback and so happy. 

“baby, you did all this for me?” he asked in shock. 

“Yeah, I hope you like it mon amour” I answered back. 

“Wh, why?” he asked again “This isn’t like you”

“Well get used to the new Gaston. I’m gonna be your financial caregiver and give you everything” I said in a loving way “Now, finish up with that breakfast handsome and I’ve got a fun day planned for us” 

At that, we both ate breakfast together, talking about one thing then another. That’s what I love about being with your best friend. There are really no pre-first date jitters, you basically know the person. As for me, ya Lefou knew me but there is so much I wanna know about him. He is such a wonderful man….an interesting man. As i was getting into my thoughts I begin cuddling him, loving on him, caressing him. God he was becoming my world. It got to the point where i didn’t care about what small minded people would say about us. All that matters to me is that he is happy. He is my world. I notice he was rubbing his back in pain “Baby, you ok?” I ask concerned

“yeah, yeah but my back hurts,” He said  
“Awe well turn around and let Gaston make it all better,” I say as you roll on his stomach and I get on top rubbing his back happily as he let out vibrations of happiness. I started to gently and lovingly leave a trail of kisses down his back. As I reached the small of his back though, I lead him on a magical pleasurable journey. It was then I heard him say “mmm, master” yeah safe to say, that got me going. It was then I decided I was gonna make him feel real good. I started to lovingly take off his clothes. Bit by bit, slowly agonizingly taking each part off, folding them like a true gentleman. It was then after the slow and sensual foreplay, I asked him “Baby, you want me to make you feel real good? want me to go inside you?” I asked

“Go, God please do Gaston, please take me” 

“Mmm anytime, ” I say right before entering him slowly. “God Lefou….you feel so wonderful. You truly are a pure paragon” I say right before taking him, bit by bit, inch by inch. God, it felt wonderful. It was then, I heard him moaning loudly name. That sent me over the edge. I couldn’t hold in the beast anymore. I just had to let go. As he kept moaning and gasping as I held onto his hair I said “I”m gonna cum baby, do you want me to cum in you?” I ask. 

“Ye, yes. please, I need to cum as well.”   
“Mmm, god, god I, I’m close baby” I started to moan and grunt loudly. “My GOD, FUCK LEFOU,” I say as we feel our bodies releasing “CUM, I’M GONNA CUM, CUM WITH ME BABY. Cum with me mon amour!” At that, we both came, we let ourselves release with each other. God, it was the best I’ve ever had. 

“le, Lefou. god, that was so great. God you felt amazing” 

“Ga, Gaston?” He said shyly. 

“Yea, yeah baby?” I said panting still. 

“I love you Beau (Handsome in French)”

At that, I took him in my arms. “I love you mon amour” He looked thoroughly exhausted. Almost like he won a first place medal. “rest now baby” I told him. “I got you Lefou, I’ll always have you,” I say as I hold him lovingly in my arms and caress his cheeks and stroke his hair. As he fell asleep. I felt at ease. A real sense of security for once in my life. He was all I’ve ever needed. He was my muse. 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

two hours into his nap, He just looked so peaceful. I was just finishing a book that he told me I should read “Romeo and Juliet” it was quite um interesting. Cause ya know nothing says love more than a two people who JUST MET. God Belle’s choices were questionable. 

Right as I was finishing the book, I heard a knock at the door”

 

I got up to go figure out who was at the door. It was Belle. 

“Belle, it’s a surprise to see you here at this hour, what can I do for you?” I asked 

“It’s about Stanley….he was in the main room, causing a scene saying how he’s angry with you, how he says you’ll regret stealing Lefou from him.. I just wanted you to know that Stanley is no longer allowed in the castle. For yours and Lefou’s safety” 

“W, well thank you, Belle. It’s still just a shame that he chose jealousy over a friendship with an amazing guy.”

“I completely agree, but also I have another question. Where are you and Lefou right now?”

“what do you mean?” I asked 

“Do you wanna marry him?” she blurted out “Cause I think you two should. you two are good for each other” 

“I would but I don’t have a ring.” I paused “Plus, you know about the laws on marriage here, only between a man and a woman”

“Yeah I was thinking about that. I think along with Adam that it is a stupid law. All I want is for you both to be happy so…” she said handing me a piece of paper saying “marriage is now between ANYONE adult of equal desire” and she also handed me a golden rose encrusted ring. “I decided to help you out with that” 

I was so taken aback. I had no clue as to what to say. this made my day “Be, Belle…I can’t thank you enough.” I said as she gave me a hug. 

“Hey it’s the least I can do for a few friends,” she said “Now, don’t you have a marriage proposal to get to?” she said as she went down the hall. 

at that, I turned my happy but around and went back into the room where Lefou was waking up. 

“G, Gaston, who was that?” he asked. 

“It was Belle. She was just wondering where we were and I told her we were having a lazy day” I said as he was smiling lovingly. “But now,” I said as I went and kneeled at his side of the bed. “I have a very serious question for you”

“y, yeah?” he said as I pulled the ring out, feeling like the time was right. 

 

“Lefou, all my life you have been my best friend, now I’m happy to have you as a lover and as a life partner. Nothing in this world makes me quite as happy as having you as a boyfriend. Now will you do me the honors of being my lawfully wedded husband?” 

(annnd cue the cliffhanger. Oooh what’s gonna happen? is he gonna say yes? tune in next chapter to find out)


End file.
